Through It All
by delusionofcontrol
Summary: Something unexpected was revealed, resulting to heart aches. Will they hold on to love through it all?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first Staubrey fic. I've been wanting to write one for them and here it is. I said that this will take a while but it turned out that I finished it first instead of the fics I wrote before this one. _ha! I still don't know if it's going to be a one shot or a multi-chapter fic. And it's up to you to think of what's the reason behind this._

* * *

The deafening silence filled the room. It was a bright and warm day but she felt coldness that sent shivers through her spine. She can't look at her and her misty eyes filled with tears are staring down at her own hands, fingers fumbling. She tried to hold her hand but the other girl took it away. This sent great pain to her chest, making her breathing heavy. She tried to keep herself from sobbing as she began to speak.

"P-please say something… Talk to me." She looked at the blonde beside her, staring straight ahead at the wall, her face showing no emotion at all. She didn't speak and didn't even move. The brunette's eyes are pleading but the blonde didn't even dare to look at her. She waited for her to speak.

"For how long?" Aubrey spoke, still not moving. This broke the brunette's heart more. She doesn't want this to happen.

"T-Three months. It's been three months." She noticed the blonde's body tensed but her face is still blank. This is scaring Stacie. She didn't want it to be like this. She never thought that Aubrey would react this way. She thought of the worse but witnessing this, it's no difference from what she expected. She doesn't know what runs in her girlfriend's mind and it scares her a lot. She wants to know but she doesn't have the guts to ask.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" The blonde's voice was cold as ice and her face seems hard as stone, jaws clenched and her eyes glossy. Stacie can't think properly. She tried to speak but no words came out. She didn't know how to tell her. She wanted to explain but her mind and voice failed her. She can't find the right words. Nothing is even right at that moment for her. She was helpless.

When the brunette didn't answer, Aubrey stood up and walked towards the door. When she was about to turn the knob, she felt weight on her body, leaving her unable to move. She tensed.

Stacie hugged Aubrey, stopping her from leaving. She hugged her like her life depends on it. She buried her face at Aubrey's shoulder, near her neck, making the blonde tense more. She could hear Stacie sniffling and felt her shirt was getting wet.

"Aubrey, p-please don't leave me. Don't walk away from me. I-I know it's hard for you but please, give me a chance. I'll tell you e-everything! Just please, don't leave me here. I don't want you away from me. I love you…so much. Please…stay…"

The brunette pleaded and clanged at Aubrey. Stacie was sobbing, her throat was getting dry and her voice was hoarse. Her eyes are swelling up and her knees are getting weak. But she had a strong hold onto Aubrey's body, not letting her go.

The blonde felt pain on her arms due to Stacie's firm hold but it was incomparable to the pain she felt inside. Her chest was heavy, feeling stabbed and beaten up. But hearing the brunette helplessly begging her to stay broke her heart. Her eyes started to sting and tears came flowing down continuously. Never in her life did she ever want to hear her cry or witness her breakdown in front of her. Yes, Aubrey was hurt about the truth that she heard from her girlfriend. But seeing her in this kind of state was tearing her apart. Stacie is more important to her than her own feelings.

She sighed heavily and tried to move, her body slightly trembling. When Stacie felt Aubrey's movement, the urge to hold her more tightly was there but she was becoming weak. The blonde noticed that the hold on her was loosened a bit. She turned around to look at Stacie. Her heart sank when she saw her love's face. She lifted her chin and they looked at each other's eyes. They didn't speak a word and just let their eyes speak through each other's hearts. Aubrey cupped the brunette's face, looked at her dearly and smiled.

Stacie knew what this meant and she felt great joy. She smiled and pulled the older Bella for a hug again, feeling relieved that she stayed. Aubrey hugged back and none of them spoke. They stood there, hugging each other and feeling each other's heartbeat. They set aside their worries and savoured the moment, for they knew that they will be facing challenges together.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's the second chapter of TIA. I've decided to make it a multi-chapter story. Sorry for the delay. Thank you for waiting!**

* * *

Aubrey's mind is floating. She's supposed to be planning something for the Bellas but her mind is preoccupied by something else, particularly Stacie. It has been 5 days since their talk and it hadn't left her mind.

* * *

_Aubrey opened the door of her girlfriend's dorm room and found her sitting on the couch with a worried expression. When she closed the door, Stacie snapped out of her thoughts and saw the blond._

_"Hey." The older Bella greeted her as she sat down beside her. Stacie remained silent for a moment while staring at her girlfriend. Aubrey felt nervous. Stacie's not like this._

_"We need to talk." The brunette sighed and she held her hands together to keep them from shaking. Aubrey noticed this and held her hands and looked back to Stacie's eyes._

_"Okay. Let's talk. What's the problem?"_

_"I-I need to tell you something. But please, promise me you'll stay calm?" Aubrey frowned but she didn't say something and just nodded as a response. She doesn't know what to expect from this talk. She's clueless and she didn't want to assume anything._

_Stacie took a deep breath and shut her eyes. She pursed her lips and looked down on her trembling hands. Aubrey tried to calm her but she felt more nervous as she tried to open her mouth. She closed her eyes once again and a tear fell. Aubrey tensed up as Stacie sighed once more and began to speak._

_"I... I'm pregnant."_

_Aubrey felt a pang on her chest as she heard it. Those words kept on echoing inside her head and she didn't know how to respond. She looked away from her girlfriend. Stacie felt Aubrey's hands are not on hers anymore. She started to cry but she kept her eyes closed, trying to stop the tears from flowing._ _No one spoke and the only thing they can hear are their own fast heart beats and the brunette's heavy breathing. Aubrey's thoughts are all mixed up and she felt her head hurt. The brunette tried to open her eyes that are starting to sting._

_"P-please say something… Talk to me." She looked at the blonde beside her, staring straight ahead at the wall, her face showing no emotion at all. She didn't speak and didn't even move. The brunette's eyes are pleading but the blonde didn't even dare to look at her. She waited for her to speak._

_"For how long?" Aubrey spoke, still not moving. This broke the brunette's heart more. She doesn't want this to happen._

_"T-Three months. It's been three months."_

_Aubrey tensed more. Was she cheating on me? She thought to herself but she shook it off and tried not to accuse her that. She thought again and realized the changes from her girlfriend. That explains the extreme mood swings and big appetite. She noticed it before but she ignored it, thinking that Stacie's just up to something weird._

* * *

A hug from behind her snapped the blonde from her thoughts. She smiled when she smelled the familiar scent.

"Someone's distracted." Stacie kissed her girlfriend's cheek and rested her chin on Aubrey's shoulder. Aubrey put her hand at the brunette's cheek and caressed it. She held the younger Bella's arm and guided her to sit down as she stood up from her chair.

"I'm just planning something for the Bellas but I don't know it yet. Well I'm not really distracted in a bad way."

"Why'd you say so?"

"Because it's you that I'm thinking of." Aubrey smiled at her girlfriend and the brunette smiled back sweetly.

"You're cheesy." She pulled the blond and gave a peck on her lips.

"Hmm.. Yeah. It's your fault." Aubrey smirked and gave Stacie a peck on the lips too. She pulled back and leaned against her study table, still holding her hands.

"Why are you here anyway? We have Bellas rehearsal in 20 minutes and I'll be leaving in 5."

"Nothing. I just want to see you. I always want to see you."

"I see that... Well you could've texted me to come to you. You shouldn't be working yourself up. I'm not requiring you to attend rehearsals anymore."

"Bree, what is a little walk from my dorm to yours? And you may not be requiring me but I'd still go. I don't want to miss anything."

"You'd still find a way or an excuse even if I won't let you, won't you? Okay, you can sit in during rehearsals."

"I'd still be doing cardio, you know."

"Fine. A little cardio. But please let me know if something's not good okay? I don't want you stressed out. And you should have company always. I don't want you going somewhere all alone."

"Yes, captain!" Stacie winked at her and she just shook her head on her girlfriend's stubbornness. Aubrey looked at her watch and it was 15 minutes before practice.

"Come, let's go to practice. I still have work to do." She held out her hand to Stacie and she reached for it. She took her things and they left.

* * *

Rehearsal was light which the Bellas noticed and they didn't know if they should be relieved or scared. They just did a run down of the steps and the proper execution of the song and the facial expressions and a 5 lap cardio exercise. Aubrey's been thinking about the same issue. Apparently, she haven't told anyone about Stacie's condition and she kept it to herself ever since their talk. The two of them haven't talked about the reason behind it too yet. Aubrey's thinking if she should bring it up later or wait for Stacie to open it up. But the issue was distracting her and she's dying to know what really happened for her to fully understand. Not that she doubts their relationship. She just wanted confirmation to stop all her thoughts. She glanced at Stacie who was having a chat with Jessica and Ashley.

"Okay, let's call it a day. I want all of you to work on the things I told you. My personal assessment on your performance today would be noted and I expect improvements on our next rehearsal. I hope I made myself clear. See you next meeting." She nodded to the Bellas and turned around to fix her things.

The girls were leaving all at once when Chloe approached the Bella captain.

"Hey Bree, I'm gonna be out tonight. I'll be back tomorrow. Are you gonna be fine all by yourself?"

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead. I'll be staying in and finish what I can do for the night."

"Okay, just text me if you need me." The ginger grinned at her best friend as she grabbed her bag and water bottle and jogged out of the practice hall. Aubrey noticed that she's not alone. She grabbed her bag and walked to Stacie who was busy with her phone, her tongue poked out of her lips.

"Stace, are you ready to go?" The brunette didn't respond right away. Her eyes are focused on the screen, brows furrowed. Aubrey raised a brow. She peeked at Stacie's phone to see what she's doing but before she had the chance to see it, the younger Bella shouted, throwing her fist up.

"Yes!" Aubrey stepped back to dodge and almost knocked a chair over. Stacie snapped her eyes at her and looked at the blond apologetically.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you. Are you alright?" She stood up and went over to her girlfriend who was straightening her posture.

"I'm fine. What were you doing anyway?"

"I was playing 2Fuse, trying to beat my own high score." The brunette grinned at Aubrey and brought her phone in front of Aubrey's face to show her score. She has no idea what she was talking about. She never tried to play games on her phone.

"I don't know that game. I don't have time to play." She told the brunette as she put down Stacie's arm.

"Oh. Well, you should try it and beat my score." She stood beside her and locked their arms together. They walked out of the hall.

"I won't. I have other important things to focus on."

"Aww, come on Bree. At least take a break from studying. You're always ahead anyway."

"Why do I have to try that game?" Aubrey sighed, trying to focus on the path they're walking on.

"Because it's fun! And I thought Posens never back out or lose?" They stopped walking. Aubrey looked at her and her lips twitched. Stacie was smirking and wiggling her eyebrows.

"I know what you're trying to do, Stacie. You're challenging me so that I'll play that game."

"What if I am? Are you gonna accept it?" Stacie raised a brow and smiled smugly at the blond, her face too close, their noses almost touching. Aubrey's breath hitched and she didn't move. She glanced at the brunette's lips and back to the blue-green orbs staring back at her.

"I-I... Of course." She answered absent-mindedly and the brunette grinned at her. Stacie quickly kissed her on the lips and started walking again with Aubrey's eyes following her.

_Damn it, Posen. You fell for it!_ She thought to herself as she was mentally kicking herself and walked after her girlfriend.

* * *

The two Bellas are in Aubrey's and Chloe's apartment doing their own thing - Aubrey was proof-reading her essay and Stacie was watching videos on her laptop, eating a pack of candies in her hand. Aubrey was just redoing her tasks, double-checking her works for possible mistakes and revisions. She was done with her papers a couple of days ago. She was almost done re-checking when she heard the younger Bella grunt.

She turned around and glanced at her. "What's wrong?"

Stacie looked at her and she was pouting. "I'm out of candies."

Once she heard this, the creases on her forehead smoothened and her lips formed a smile. She can't help but find this adorable. She was known as the uptight girl who has no time for fun. But when Stacie came around, she loosened up especially just in her girlfriend's presence.

She saved her file and closed her laptop. She stood up and walked to the younger Bella.

"I would get you more of them but I think you had too much already." Stacie sighed, still wearing a pout and a frown. She looked at her side and saw the other two empty packs of candies. She did had too much.

Aubrey picked up the wrappers and threw them. She went back to Stacie and gave her a glass of water. Aubrey watched her as she drank and waited for her to finish her drink before she spoke.

"I want us to talk." The blond looked at the younger Bella calmly.

"About what?"

"About you, about what happened and what you plan to do."

Stacie paused. She knew this was coming and she had to do this. She doesn't have a plan yet. She thought of it but it was not any kind of plan. It was more of a goal for her. She wanted the baby to be born and raise it.

"I'll be listening." Aubrey took her hand and looked at her eyes endearingly. The brunette felt relieved and just looked at their holding hands.

"Okay..." She took a deep breath.

"The thought of cheating may have crossed your mind but I just want to tell you that it's not it. You see, I've liked you even before we started dating. I try to distract myself more with sex, drinking and other things whenever I feel something for anyone. I was never for commitments before so when I started liking you, I frequently go out and party then make out with anyone. I just can't shake the feeling so I tried to take a risk and asked you out. I really don't know who's the father of this baby and I think, even if I knew, he's not gonna take any responsibility for it. I mean, I just meet people and forget them so they might also be like me, right?" Stacie sighed and tried to smile to her girlfriend.

"To be honest, I don't really know what to do. You're the only one who knows about my condition. I'm still trying to have more courage to tell my parents. School's almost over but I've thought of maybe dropping out. But then, where will I go? What if my parents won't accept me? What will happen to me and my baby? It's complicated. I-I just don't know anymore." The brunette took her hand from Aubrey's touch and buried her face in them. Aubrey grabbed them again and rubbed her thumb on the back of the younger Bella's left hand, trying to calm her.

"Hey hey, don't be like that. Don't stress yourself. Even if your parents and the father of your baby won't accept the both of you, I'm still here. You still have me. You're not alone. I'll help you take care of your baby. I won't let you do this by yourself. Now that I care for you so much, I care for your baby too. So be strong okay?" She kissed the brunette's hand and smiled at her. Stacie nodded and smiled back at her.

"We'll figure things together. But for now, the only thing I need for you to do is to take care of yourself for the two of you. I'll take care of the rest." The blond held the brunette's face and kissed her lips softly for a second.

"Thank you Bree. Thank you so much for being here with me." She kissed the older Bella and hugged her. When they broke the hug, Aubrey spoke again.

"Chloe's out for the night and won't be back 'till tomorrow. Stay with me tonight?"

"I'd love that."

"Great. It's almost dinner. Do you want to go out or just stay in and order?"

"Hmm..." Stacie paused and hummed to herself, trying to think.

"You know what? Being pregnant is so crazy sometimes that makes me wanna eat everything..." She looked at Aubrey seductively. The blond felt her cheeks heat up and blush. Stacie went closer to Aubrey's face and stared at the green eyes that are staring back at her. She quickly pecked on the captain's lips and grinned.

"Let's just stay in and order. I want to cuddle." Before Aubrey had the chance to respond, Stacie straddled her and pushed her gently on the bed and kissed her passionately. Aubrey melted in the brunette's touch and let herself get lost in the moment, enjoying every time spent with her girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! I really appreciate the reviews. I really had a hard time deciding on what would be the "3-month" thing but if I chose the other one, I think the story would've ended in the 2nd chapter. I'm currently finalizing the plot (I rarely do that and I think this is the first one from my stories having a plot). I really love hearing from you guys so just keep the reviews coming because I take note of them. Thank you again!**

* * *

They are walking towards a building in campus. Stacie planned to drop off her classes and leave college for a while.

"Are you sure you want to go alone? I can go with you if you want." Aubrey asked.

"It's fine. I can do it. You can go on and do your works. I don't want to be a burden." Stacie smiled at her.

"You're not a burden." Aubrey frowned.

"Okay okay. I'll just text you if I need help. No need to worry that much." She kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and waved at her as she went inside. Aubrey waited for her to be inside before she left. She had a lot of things on her mind, as usual; over-thinking things about school and Stacie. She's planning things for her which she haven't done for anyone. She wanted to help Stacie to feel better and just be there for her as a girlfriend or even a friend.

Aubrey started to run down the things she has to do for the day in her head. She has a meeting with her classmates in her Philosophy class for a group project in 30 minutes, a coffee date with Chloe at 4PM, and other school-related tasks. She looked for her phone in her bag while walking at the quad and accidentally bumped to a person.

"I'm sorry." She apologized and the guy turned around. She frowned.

"Oh, it's the captain of the Bellas! What's up Aubrey? Did you feel my awesomeness when you bumped in to me?" Bumper smirked at the blonde and to the other Trebles who were with him. The Bella scoffed.

"All I feel is great annoyance with your presence. I'm taking my apology back. You're not worthy of anything." Aubrey glared at all of them and back to Bumper. The other Trebles felt uneasy and nudged their captain. Bumper ignored them and waved them away, signalling the boys to leave.

"Ouch. I pity you. You still don't see how good I am and my group."

Aubrey's jaw tightened and fought the urge to say anything else. Talking to Bumper is just a waste of time for her. She started walking away when Bumper spoke again.

"Good luck in the ICCA's now that you're out with another Bella! And extend my regards to your pregnant girlfriend. She's not really that good at hiding her bump."

Aubrey stopped and turned around to glare at him. She felt her jaw hurt as she tightened it more.

"We will definitely beat you in the ICCA's. And don't you dare come near to her, you dickhead! Leave her alone or I will rip your head out!" Aubrey shouted back and stormed off, not caring anymore if she bumped anyone. Her heart was racing and when she reached the park where she usually stays to calm herself down, she immediately took a seat at her favorite spot - the bench facing the pond. She watched the ducks swim as the wind blew the her hair mildly. She closed her eyes as the ray of sun flashed on her and breathed slowly, inhaling the fresh scent of the trees and flowers around. She stayed there for a while. Her eyes suddenly shot open when she remembered about her group meeting. She immediately gathered her things and went to their meeting place.

xxx

Stacie was sitting under a tree at the quad, away from all the noise and eyes of people. She rubbed her tummy as she thought of the look of her baby and the toys that she would buy for her baby. She smiled at the thought of hearing her baby laugh or call her mama.

"I see someone's in my favorite spot." A voice spoke. The brunette looked up to the person who just came and sat down beside her.

"Beca. I didn't know this was yours." Stacie was about to stand up when the DJ stopped her.

"Well, technically it's never mine. I just took ownership of it because I never saw someone stay here. Maybe I should put my name on things if I want people to know someone owns them." The DJ smirked and the tall brunette shook her head, smiling. Before the tiny brunette spoke earlier, she saw Stacie rubbing her tummy and she notice that she has a small bump. Beca had assumptions but she doesn't want to startle the other brunette with her thoughts. She opened her bag and pulled out two croissants.

"Do you want some?" She asked her, trying to give the other piece of bread.

"No, thanks. I'll have lunch with Aubrey later. And that reminds me that I haven't sent her a text." Stacie quickly pulled out her phone and sent her message. Beca smiled at her friend's smiling face.

"You know what? I'm happy that we're like this." Stacie looked at Beca with a confusion.

"Like what?" The DJ looked at her food and took a bite before answering.

"Like this, happy and somewhat contented. Even if you don't tell me, I can see it in your eyes. I can tell you're happy because it's like I'm seeing myself in you when I look at you. I guess those ladies we have really brought change." The DJ shrugged and smirked. "I know we're not the commitment-type of person but look at us. I'm with a bubbly redhead who doesn't know any boundaries and you're with an uptight, bossy, scary blonde."

"Hey! She's just passionate in all she does." Stacie playfully slapped the DJ's shoulder and they laughed.

"Just kidding. Well, who'd have thought we'd be with them right? I mean I see them in the "A-team"."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess we're just lucky." She winked at her and giggled. They stayed silent for a moment. Beca finished her food and noticed that Stacie was blankly staring at the grass.

"Uh.. I-I'm not really good with opening up but if you want to tell me something, I can always listen. I think I'm good with listening." She awkwardly smiled at the other brunette. Stacie sighed and looked at her tummy.

"I want to tell something to the Bellas. I really want to get this off my chest. I want to tell you but I think it's better if I should ask Aubrey first. Maybe she'll allow me but I just want to consider her thoughts..."

"That's fine. I won't push you to tell me anything."

"Thanks." She smiled at the tiny brunette warmly.

"Uh, I'm gonna go to the radio station. Are you just staying here or?"

"Oh, I'll come with you! Can I stay there a bit? I just wanna listen to some music before I meet Aubrey."

"Sure. Come on, let's go." She held out her hand to help her stand up and went on their way.

xxx

Stacie and Aubrey are now having lunch at a diner picked by the brunette. She's craving for a lot of food right now and Aubrey doesn't want to argue about that in any way. The blonde stared at all the food on their table while the brunette started eating. Aubrey slowly looked from the food to her girlfriend sitting across her and gulped.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" The brunette asked while holding her burger and wiping off the mayo on the side of her mouth. Aubrey didn't respond and just started eating. She can't believe the appetite her girlfriend is currently having.

"Are you sure you can eat all of those food?" She asked, pointing at all the food Stacie ordered.

"Hmm.. I think so. I'm just really hungry right now."

Stacie grinned at her and they continued having their meal and talked in between. When Aubrey was finished, she watched in awe as the brunette really tried to eat all of her food. When she finished, she lazily threw her head back and rubbed her stomach.

"Oh god. I think I won't be able to move!"

"I think so too. I didn't even imagine you'd be able to finish them." The blonde giggled as she looked at her, constantly burping.

"I may have made a miracle then."

"I'll never let you eat like this again. We need to watch your food. You might burst anytime."

"Why do I still have to diet? Ugghhh.." Stacie whined while the blonde just shrugged. The brunette fixed herself and sat straight up.

"Uh Bree, I'm thinking of telling that I'm pregnant to the Bellas. Is that fine?"

"Sure. I don't see anything wrong with it. If you want, I could tell them to meet up in the apartment later instead of having coffee date with Chloe."

"If that's okay with you then it's okay for me. Thanks Bree."

"No problem. I'll just text Chloe and the girls."

xxx

Hours later, the Bellas started piling up in the living room of Aubrey and Chloe's apartment. Aubrey's quite impressed of their punctuality. Apparently, telling them that it's an urgent meeting and they'll be having extra cardio if they didn't come really does the trick. Stacie is in the kitchen, holding a glass of water while Aubrey is in the living room waiting for everyone. Fat Amy's been whispering to the other Bellas and when the last person arrived, Aubrey went to get Stacie.

"Everyone's here. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I'm good."

Aubrey clapped her hands to get the attention of the Bellas. She waited for them to be silent before she started talking.

"I gathered all of you here for an important meeting. Stacie wants to tell you something and I expect all of you to just listen to her until she finishes. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded and the blonde gestured her girlfriend to go on. The tall brunette sighed as she looked at the girls.

"I've kept this for a while and I thought I need to tell you this because you're my family here in Barden. I think telling you this will really help me get this heavy feeling off my chest and feel comfortable with it." The brunette paused and glanced at each one of them, waiting for her to continue. Aubrey, who was sitting beside her, squeezed her hand and smiled. Stacie nodded and continued.

"I'm three months pregnant and I'm not quite sure where's the father of my baby. But I'm going to raise it on my own even if that guy will know about it or won't take any responsibility for it. All I'm asking for is your support and understanding. That's all." The brunette stayed silent and looked down on her hands, waiting for anyone to talk.

"You don't have to face it alone. We're here for you." Jessica broke the silence.

"Yeah. We will be, all the time." Ashley grinned at her and Denise nodded in agreement.

"Man, that baby's gonna have a group of crazy aunts!" Cynthia Rose spoke up.

"We will be aca-awesome!" Chloe cheered. The girls giggled and Stacie's face lit up.

"Group hug, aca-bitches!" Fat Amy gathered the Bellas and they all hugged, smiling at each other.

"Ugh! S-stop squishing me, Amy!" Beca, being the only person who doesn't like being touched by anyone but Chloe, grunted.

"Don't tell me you don't like being this close to the ginger, shawshank."

Everybody broke the hug and laughed. Chloe put her arm on the DJ's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. The Bellas teased Beca as she blushed. Stacie beamed at everyone, wiping the happy tears flowing from her eyes. Aubrey held her hand and cupped her face, staring at her eyes with hope.

"Everything's going to be alright."


End file.
